Bleeding Love
by Kirstein Renee Orton
Summary: Rebekah Wynters has been in the company for two years and is now the valet of John Cena. She finds herself in war with Nexus. When the leader of Nexus gets injured and a new leader takes over, her whole world crashes down and her past is revealed. What happens when amidst of all the drama with Nexus and her past she finds herself in a love triangle both on screen and off screen?
1. Taste The Rainbow Fruity Pebbles

_**AN: This is my first story and I hope you enjoy it. It will be different then most stories on here. I want to go ahead and mention that the storylines are a bit different then they were on wrestling. It's my creative way of making my own storylines I guess. Anyway I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. I only own Rebekah.**_

Chapter 1 Taste the Rainbow Fruity Pebbles

"Rebekah!" a petite woman yelled as she ran down the hall of the hotel. She was hoping to catch up with her best friend before she entered the elevator. Just as the elevator opened the woman being yelled for walked in and turned around seeing her friend running towards her. She held the door open until her friend was standing beside her.

"You wanted me?" Rebekah asked placing her hands on her hips as she looked at the woman in front of her. The elevator doors closed and she pushed the button to take them to the lobby. Nothing was spoken between the two of them until the elevator doors opened again. The two headed out of the elevator only for her friend to grab her by the arm.

"We should probably get as far away from here as possible."

"Why?" Rebekah questioned her friend. She had a pretty good idea as to why but wanted to make sure they were both on the same page. Before her friend could answer the elevator doors opened to reveal a very pissed looking WWE champion.

"Rebekah!" the voice yelled causing everyone in the lobby to stop and look. She cringed as he glared at her and yelled her name.

"What is it with everyone yelling my name today?" The British woman asked. The man just lowered his eyes even more and walked over to her.

"Did you do this?" he asked taking his cap off to reveal what the problem was. His once blondish hair was turned blue. Rebekah's mouth fell open as she looked at his new color.

"No John. If I would have done that it wouldn't have been just blue. You would be sporting a rainbow on your head." Rebekah smirked causing John to glare at her and then he turned his attention to the person beside her.

"Hey. Don't look at me. Do you think I would sign my death wish by changing your hair color while you sleep? No. You should really ask the person you pissed off last night at the club," AJ Lee stated while playing with a strand of her hair.

"So if you two didn't do it then that leaves only one person left to question. That person is dead!" John said as he looked around the hotel lobby to see if the culprit was around. The elevator doors opened and the culprit exited them without seeing the group standing there.

"Miz!" John yelled as he started making his way over to him. The Miz looked up and saw him coming and both of the men ran out of the hotel. Rebekah and AJ Lee started laughing.

"I almost feel sorry for the Miz," AJ said in between laughs.

"The Miz is dead. He should have known not to mess with John Cena. No matter how close you are to him if you prank him you better be ready to receive the punishment." Rebekah shook her head as she laughed at the two men. She knew both of them since she started in the business and both were really close to her. She would prank both of them but it was always little things because she knew how competitive both men where. She was rather competitive herself.

"This coming from someone who pranks Cena on a daily basis," AJ stated as she gave Rebekah a look. Rebekah shrugged her shoulders as she knew what her friend was telling her was the truth. She didn't deny it one bit.

"But there is a difference between my pranks and the Miz's. He takes them too far and mine are small enough to say "Hey I'm thinking of you". Rebekah smiled innocently before laughing. She looked up to see John coming back through the door with a very pleased look on his face. He headed over to the girls and wrapped his arms around the shoulders of the two of them.

"Let this be a warning to the two of you," John spoke with a warning tone. He glanced between the both of them as a grin crept on his face. Rebekah rolled her eyes she could tell he was half picking. She knew John better than most people did, well aside from Randy who knew him longer. AJ just smiled innocently causing Rebekah to smirk.

"Roger that," AJ said causing a giggle to come from Rebekah and John to smirk.

"But Johnny…"

"Don't you but Johnny me. I know you two and I can tell when you are up to something so before you even try to do anything remember what happened to the Miz."

"But we haven't even seen what happened to him," AJ stated.

"What did you do to the Miz?" Rebekah asked her voice rising slightly as she placed her hands on her hips. A snicker came from John as he suppressed a laugh but the two girls felt the laugh as his arms were still around their shoulders.

"You will see soon enough," he said as he removed his arms and just stood there. Rebekah just glared at John knowing that he was up to no good. She knew that if you messed with John you would sure get it back tenfold. She shook her head as she thought about how many pranks he pulled on her after she pulled them on him. She looked over at AJ and noticed the look on her face. Laughter soon filled the silence as the door to the hotel opened up to reveal a pissed of Miz. Rebekah's eyes widened as she looked over at him. Apparently the way John got the Miz back consisted of pink, yellow, and blue paint that completely covered the Miz from head to toe.

"Oh my gosh," Rebekah stated slowly drawing emphasis to each word. She was in complete shock as John and AJ busted out laughing. The Miz slowly walked closer to them. She backed up knowing by the look on the Miz's face that he was up to no good.

"Gotta run," John said heading towards the stairs by the elevator and bolting up them. Rebekah and AJ exchanged a look before following suit and running after him. The Miz picked up his pace but still Rebekah and AJ were well up the stairs when he started climbing them. To a passerby the four of them either would look strange running up and down the stairs and down the hallways of the hotel or would cause laughter beyond belief. Rebekah and AJ's laughter was heard all over the hotel building as they continued to evade the Miz as if he had a disease that had no cure.

John was the first to come back to the lobby. When he came back down he spotted Randy, Cody, and Ted and immediately started talking to them like he had been there the whole time. Randy raised an eyebrow but he didn't say anything. He continued talking to the group even after his attention was turned towards the laughter of Rebekah and AJ Lee. The duo ran back downstairs and into the lobby once more but stopped to catch their breath.

"Do you think…we lost him?" AJ said in between breaths. Rebekah shrugged as she looked around making sure he wasn't down there already. Her own breathing finally returned to normal as she waited to see what was going to happen. She didn't have long to wait. The elevator doors opened to reveal the Miz. Rebekah thought for a moment and noticed two groups of guys. One she recognized was Randy, Cody, John and Ted. The other group was a group she wasn't sure who they were. She grabbed AJ's arm as she noticed that the Miz was looking around and pulled her over to the group of guys she didn't know. The guys stopped talking and looked at the two of them like they were aliens. Rebekah ignored the looks they were giving her while AJ looked petrified.

"Running from someone?" the guy said with a southern drawl asked the two ladies. Rebekah was looking around watching the Miz's movements while AJ's eyes never left the floor.

"Maybe," Rebekah said looking at him. "What is it to you?" Rebekah asked raising an eyebrow. The response she received threw her off guard

"Ah a Britain?" a thick accented Britain spoke. Rebekah just looked at him and smirked.

"Indeed I am. I was born in London," Rebekah stated as she looked at the four guys before her. When nothing else was spoken she looked back at the Miz watching his every movement.

"Don't pay much attention to him. Most of us don't," the South African spoke up as he pointed to the guy with the southern drawl. Rebekah looked at him and nodded before looking back at the Miz. "I'm Justin _Gabriel_," he spoke again extending his hand. Rebekah looked at him and shook his hand.

"I'm Rebekah and this is AJ Lee," Rebekah stated before once again looking at the Miz who started getting frustrated. She smirked knowing that he would only get more frustrated as he looked for her and AJ. She looked at AJ who just shook Justin's hand. AJ looked at Rebekah as she noticed that Rebekah was looking over at the group beside them. She was going to slip over there when someone else spoke.

"I'm David Otunga. That is Heath Slater and Wade Barrett," David said as Rebekah looked at him then glanced to the other two as he pointed at them. She nodded at them which they did in return.

"Nice to meet you," Rebekah said before she slipped over to the other group and poked Cody in the ribs. She started laughing as he jumped and glared at her. Randy, John, and Ted laughed when Cody jumped.

"Damn it Rebekah! Why do you always have to do that?" Cody yelled. Rebekah rolled her eyes and hit him with her elbow in the sides. "Ouch."

"Would you keep it down? I am in hiding here," she spoke through gritted teeth. She looked over and didn't see the Miz anywhere. She wasn't sure if he was hiding like she was or if he left the scene. "Do you see Miz anywhere?" Before she got an answer he was behind her tapping on her shoulder. She turned around only to get a hug from the Miz.

"Gotcha," Miz said as he hugged her tighter. Although most of the paint had dried she still ended up covered with paint.

"Damn it Miz. I was hoping your clothes were already dry," Rebekah glared as she looked down at her clothes. Randy, Ted, Cody and John busted out laughing. "What are you laughing at? This is all your fault," Rebekah glared at John before walking away. She walked outside the hotel with a mission. She was going to get him back for this.

"Dude you're in trouble. You know she is going to get you for this," Randy said once she was out of sight.

"I didn't do anything to her. It was Miz," John said holding his hands up.

"True but you were the one to cover me with paint," Miz stated.

"I wonder what she is up to this time," Ted spoke as he glanced at the hotel doors. When it was evident that Rebekah wasn't coming back in John headed outside the hotel. He looked up and down the street before he walked over to the parking lot. Randy, Cody, Ted and the Miz headed outside to see what the commotion was about. John turned to look at them when he heard a noise. He turned back around and was covered in the same color paint that he soaked the Miz with. He glared playfully at the person responsible for it.

"Very funny Rebekah."

"Where did you get paint from?" Cody asked.

"I found the rest of the paint that John didn't use on the Miz," Rebekah said in between laughs. Randy, Cody, Ted and Miz started laughing.

"Time for a hug Rebekah," John said as he started chasing her around the parking lot.

"John don't you dare touch me. It was bad enough that Miz got some paint on me," she said as she ran around trying to avoid John.

"You should have thought of that before," John said as he closed in on her.

"Randy, help me," Rebekah yelled as she dodged around cars trying to get away from John.

"Randy can't help you now, John said as he caught her from behind. She screamed in surprise as he hugged her from behind. They both started laughing so hard. He spun her around to face him as he hugged her getting more paint on her.

"Think I should get them to with the paint I have on me?" she asked nodding towards the group. John nodded as he started laughing when she headed towards the group.

"Rebekah stay away from me," Cody said as he ran back into the hotel. She managed to hug Ted before he could move. He groaned before he started laughing. Randy went inside the hotel. Rebekah headed inside as Miz, Ted and John followed her. Randy had his back to Rebekah. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulders. The moment he turned around she hugged him.

"Damn it Rebekah," Randy yelled as the group started laughing. She looked up at him only to receive a glare from him. She hugged him tighter and hide her face in his chest. After a few minutes his expression softened and she felt him laugh. She looked up at him once more only to have him hug her close.

"Where's Cody and I will get him to?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"He went up to his room, "Randy whispered back as he let her go. She pulled away and smirked as she spotted AJ still with Wade and his group. She snuck over and hugged her. AJ jumped and screamed.

"Rebekah!" AJ yelled as she had paint on her now. Rebekah smirked as she looked around at the rest of the group.

"Don't get any of that junk on me," Heath said giving her a warning look.

"Trust me I wouldn't dream of hugging you," Rebekah said making a face at him. Heath made a face back and Rebekah rolled her eyes. Rebekah walked away from them and up to Ted. She smirked at how much paint she got on him.

"You want to help me get Cody?" she asked Ted knowing the answer before she even asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Ted asked raising an eyebrow. She shrugged her shoulders as she headed towards the elevators. As the door opened she walked in with Ted beside her. She looked out at John who was talking to Randy.

"Hey John!"

"Yeah?" he asked turning to face her.

"Taste the rainbow fruity pebbles," she said causing John to burst out laughing. The elevator doors closed and she looked over at Ted.

"What is he skittles now?"

"No but the paint makes him look like it though," Rebekah smirked as he laughed. Once the elevator doors opened they headed down towards Cody's room. Ted knocked on the door and Cody appeared a few minutes later. Rebekah wasted no time in hugging him and getting paint on him.

"Rebekah! I just took a shower," Cody groaned as Ted busted out laughing.

"Sorry Codes. I just couldn't resist," she smirked as she pulled away and looked at him. Ted picked her up and took her towards the bathroom.

"Put me down Ted," Rebekah shouted as he opened the glass doors to the shower. Cody turned on the cold water.

"As you wish," Ted said putting her in the shower.

"Ted!" she screamed as the cold water hit her body. Ted and Cody burst out laughing. She opened the shower door and grabbed Cody and pulled him in.

"Oh my gosh that's cold," Cody said as she hugged him under the shower to make him stay.

"Now you see how I felt," she said opening the shower doors to see they were alone. "We should get Ted." Cody nodded and handed her a towel. She dried off the best she could as she left the bathroom to find Ted. He was still in Cody's room. She snuck up on him and with Cody's help they had him back in the bathroom and under the cold water.

"Damn that is cold," Ted said as the water ran over him. He pulled Rebekah in with him and put her back under the cold water. Ted and Rebekah started laughing.

"That's…what you get…Teddy…Bear," she said shivering. Ted reached down and turned off the water. She opened the shower doors and Cody handed them both a towel. She shivered as she dried off.

"I can't believe Miz dyed John's hair blue," Ted said once he left the bathroom.

"I know right?" Rebekah said as she as she walked out of the bathroom.

"I can't believe you guys started a paint fight," Cody said looking at her.

"Yeah. It was pretty fun though," she said as she paused to think. "I think I got everyone in the group."

"I thought Randy was going to kill you when you hugged him while you were covered in paint," Ted said laughing.

"Yeah. At first I thought the same thing but then I think he realized that it was all for fun and decided against it," she said laughing as she remembered the look on his face. She knew Randy had a hell of a temper. She seen it plenty of times but he also knew when she was joking around and vice versa.

"She is the only person I think that could pull a stunt like that and he wouldn't care," Cody said looking at Ted. She shrugged her shoulders as she thought about it.

"What about John?" she asked. She knew they used to prank people when they were younger and fresh in the business. Now it was just John, Ted, Cody and her that prank people. It was very rare that Randy would pull a prank. Now if she asked him for help he would more than likely help but otherwise he wouldn't. When she first started in the business it used to be her and DX running around pranking people but now since Shawn retired and Hunter is the CEO of the business they don't have time to prank anymore. John, Ted, and Cody stepped up and started pranking again.

"No. He would kill John because he was a guy and well he could," Ted stated. Rebekah thought about that and couldn't help but laugh. She could see it in her head. John pissing Randy off by doing something Randy would think was stupid or it hit Randy's nerve and set him off. A fight would break out and they wouldn't talk to each other for days. Then they would make up and act like nothing ever happened between the two.

"That is the truth but they are the best of friends so that is why they act the way they do," Rebekah said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"True. Well guys I am going to go get a real shower and see if I can head to the gym," Ted said walking over to the door.

"Yeah I think I am going to get a shower and have an early night since I am working out in the arena tomorrow with you guys before Raw starts," Rebekah said hugging Cody before she followed Ted.

"See you later," Cody yelled after them. Rebekah walked over to her hotel room and opened the door.

"What the hell happened to you?" AJ said as she came out of the bathroom. She often roomed with AJ who was one of her best friends.

"Ted and I planned on going to Cody's room to get paint on him and they thought it would be funny after that to get me wet in his shower with cold water," Rebekah said as she walked over to her bag to get her things. She smirked as she heard AJ laugh.

"You guys are a trip," AJ said shaking her head. Rebekah smiled and headed towards the showers.

"Are we watching cartoons when I get out of the shower?"

"Yep. We are finishing Batman tonight."

"Awesome."


	2. Training for Something Better

**I only own Rebekah and no one else.**

Chapter 2 Training for Something Better

"Come on Cody. How are you supposed to help me train if you are always on the mat?" Rebekah teased as she looked down at Cody. She knew Cody was helping her out a lot but she couldn't help but give him a hard time.

"If you wouldn't be so determined to keep me on the mat I wouldn't always be there," Cody said as he stood up again. He knew she was messing around with him but he had to admit she was getting really good in the ring. She was always on her game and she made it look natural to her. Sometimes he wondered if she was hiding the fact that she was a second or third generation superstar. He knew that she wasn't but sometimes the way she wrestled in the ring made him think otherwise.

"You know I have to stay on top of my game just in case I have to wrestle. You never know when they will randomly schedule anyone for a match these days," Rebekah said as both of them circled the ring not taking their eyes off each other. Rebekah didn't wrestle as much as she did when she first started in the business. It wasn't because she couldn't wrestle but she had other obligations at the moment. They locked up in the middle and went for round two.

"Quite impressive. You're getting a lot better Miss Wynters," a deep voice said from behind. Rebekah smiled as she helped Cody up before turning around to meet a pair of blue eyes.

"I am glad you liked the show Mr. Orton."

"Very much so." Randy smirked. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"What can I do for you Randal?"

"Can I not just come over her and speak to you or do I now have to set up an appointment and wait in line?" Randy asked looking a little hurt.

"You know I have no problem talking to you but you are cutting into my training time," Rebekah said folding her arms across her chest.

"You want to go a round in the ring with me?" Randy asked.

"You have to take that up with my trainer Cody. After all I was training with him," Rebekah said as she walked over to get her bottle of water.

"Cody do you mind if I go one round with Miss Wynters?" Randy asked looking from Cody to Rebekah. Rebekah laughed at the use of her last name.

"She's all yours Randy. I need a break from her kicking my ass anyway," Cody said taking a seat beside Ted and John.

"Codes your going soft on me," Rebekah said laughing. Cody rolled his eyes and started a conversation with Ted.

"Ready for a professional to show you how it's really done in the ring?" Randy said smirking.

"Show me what not to do Randy. Everyone knows if I want professional help to go to Johnny Boy," Rebekah said as they walked a circle in the ring.

"Ouch that one hurt Becca," he said pretending to be hurt.

"The truth normally does," she said not taking her eyes off him.

"You're going to regret that," Randy said in a low sadistic voice.

"How so?"

"I was going to go easy on you but not now," he said as they locked up in the ring. When she got the upper hand she body slammed him to the floor. He looked up a little shocked before he got up and the two started circling the ring again.

"I thought you were going to show me how to wrestle not pull a Cody on me?" Rebekah asked raising an eyebrow. Randy smirked before the two went at it again. This time he had her down on the ground and in a chokehold. Cody started chanting her name along with Ted, John and AJ. She took in the energy and started standing up slowly. She hit him a few times in the stomach before he released the hold. She sent him to the ropes and clotheslined him three times before sending him into the ropes one more time and did the spinebuster on him. By this time she was getting fired up. She picked him up only for him to come out of nowhere and do the inverted headlock backbreaker on her. She laid there for a moment trying to regain herself. He picked her up and threw her toward the turnbuckle. He ran over to her and she moved causing him to hit the turnbuckle. She quickly capitalized and swept his feet out from under him. She started working on one of his legs trying to not injure him. She picked him up and sent him into the turnbuckle. She went after him to do the ten punches when he reversed it and began to punch her a few times. She quickly and with all of her strength she picked him up and walked out to the middle of the ring before she executed the spinebuster.

"Come on Becky. You have this," Ted yelled. Rebekah looked over at him before nodding. She wasted no time in going back after Randy. She was contemplating on how to end the match when she picked him up. He regained his composure and the two started exchanging punches. This went on for several minutes before Randy got the upper hand and went for the RKO. She pushed him away and turned her back momentarily after hitting him in the gut. She used the turnbuckle and performed a Dragon DDT before going for the pin, Cody counted to three.

"I know you went easy on me Randal. There is no way I would have been able to kick your ass in the ring. You know with you being a professional and all," Rebekah said as a smirk formed on her face. She extended her hand and helped him up.

"For someone who hasn't wrestled in a while you sure are staying on top of it. I thought I wasn't as professional as John?" Randy asked raising his eyebrow. Rebekah hugged him not caring that they both were sweaty. He hugged her back instantly.

"Don't tell him I told you this but you are better than him any day," she whispered. Randy laughed at the fact she didn't want to hurt John with the comment. He could understand why. Even if John acted like it didn't hurt him it would since Rebekah and him were pretty close.

"Your secret is safe with me," he whispered back in her ear. Rebekah grinned before she pulled away. She exited the ring and walked over to the group.

"Good job. You're getting much better," Cody said putting his arm around her shoulder and giving her a gentle squeeze. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You act like I have never wrestled before. I will have you know I have been in the business for two years now. I think we have established I can wrestle."

"There is a slight difference between you can wrestle and actually doing it," Cody said letting her go.

"There is also a difference between me wrestling and you. I actually pour my heart out in my moves. I may not wrestle a lot at the moment because Vince has other ideas for me but when I do wrestle I am not on a losing streak like someone I know," Rebekah stated while giving Cody a look.

"Hey. I go out there and give it my best to but something always happens and I lose," Cody said looking at her.

"Yeah you are right. I have seen you wrestle and you give it your all but there is a difference between knowing your good and being good. You have amazing talent in the ring but you choose to let it go to your head and you get cocky. The moment you decide to get cocky is the moment you decide you are going to lose."

"So it is fair for others to go out there and be cocky and win but when I am I seem to lose," Cody said looking down in his bag for something.

"People like Randy can go out there and be cocky and win. But there are others who can't be cocky in the ring and win."

"Why is that?" Ted asked joining the conversation.

"It's simple. You can be cocky in the ring as long as you don't lose focus. The minute you lose focus and lose sight of your opponent that is when it is hard to win. Randy goes out there and can pull of being cocky because no matter what he doesn't lose sight of what his opponent is doing. You have to stay on top of what your opponent is doing at all times otherwise you are setting yourself up for failure. You really have to watch certain people in the ring anyway especially if they are a heel because they could do anything from exposing the turnbuckle to using a weapon on you. Always alert and ready for anything you must be," Rebekah said trying to fight the laughter from her last comment.

"I will try and work on it and see what I can do. I need to get rid of this losing streak," Cody stated.

"That's why I choose you to be my training partner. So we could both get better in the ring. Ted, John and Randy would help you I'm sure if you asked them," Rebekah said putting her arm around his shoulders. Cody smiled and returned the favor.

"Thanks Bec. I am glad you are helping me," Cody said.

"Don't worry about it. That's what friends are for," Rebekah said before her attention was brought to Randy and John in the ring. She hadn't noticed that they were in the ring having a match much less not a part of the conversation.

"Maybe it would help if we watch them go at it. After all they are the biggest superstars in the business," Rebekah said as she sat down. Cody nodded and the two watched the match before them. John noticed that she was watching them and after he had Randy down on the mat he walked over to the turnbuckle.

"I need my valet's help," John said looking at Rebekah.

"What do you need help for? Looks like you're doing fine to me. Right guys?" Rebekah said looking from John to Ted and Cody. They nodded in response.

"My valet is supposed to be cheering for me and helping me win not mute and only watching the match. What happened to having each other's backs?" John asked. Rebekah rolled her eyes while Cody, Ted and AJ laughed. She stood up and walked to the ring.

"Ok I am up and attentive. You might want to pay attention to the match Mr. Cocky," Rebekah said as she pointed behind him. He turned around just in time to push Randy away from him before he could do the RKO. In a matter of minutes John had Randy down on the mat. He did the five knuckle shuffle and was setting Randy up for the Attitude Adjustment. Randy stood up and countered the move only to do an inverted headlock backbreaker. Rebekah smirked and climbed the apron distracting Randy. She continued to sweet talk him to allow John enough time to get up from the mat. John grinned as Rebekah pointed behind Randy. Randy turned around to walk right into the Attitude Adjustment. John covered him and Cody counted to three.

"And that is how you do that," Rebekah said tossing her hand in the air with a smug look on her face. John grinned from ear to ear and climbed out of the ring leaving a shocked Randy.

"That's what I'm talking about," John said as he walked over to hug Rebekah.

"Don't you even think about it. You're all sweaty," Rebekah said holding her hands outward.

"But you hugged him after you two were in the ring," John pouted. Randy got out of the ring.

"That is because he is special." Rebekah winked.

"What the hell was that for? Why did you distract me? I had the match won," Randy pouted.

"You know I still love you," Rebekah said smiling innocently.

"You better be lucky I love you," Randy said pulling her in for a hug.

"See you will hug him but you won't hug me," John pouted even more.

"Fine come here," she said getting close to him.

"No way. I don't' want your sweat and his two," John said backing away.

"Man. You sound like I have a disease or something," Randy said glaring at John.

"I shook your hand and you gave me gonorrhea man," John said in his joking tone.

"Guess that sucks for you. No more jacking off for you then," Rebekah said smirking. Ted and Cody busted out laughing. John and Randy stood there with their mouths open.

"I guess he could use his other hand to do it," Cody said.

"Yeah but you forget. After his matches he goes brain dead so knowing him he would forget which hand not to use," Rebekah said causing more laugher and shock in the room

"That's it," John said as he pulled her close to him. He started tickling her and she tried to get away. Then Randy started in and both of them started tickling her. She squealed with laughter as John held her and Randy tickled her.

"Cody….Ted….help…..me," Rebekah said in between laughs. Ted took care of Randy while Cody tried to help free her from John. When Rebekah and Cody both teamed up she was able to get free and took off up the ramp. Cody took off after her and tried his best to guard her as John started walking their way.

"Go Bec. I'll hold him off as long as I can," Cody yelled. Rebekah nodded before bolting backstage. She continued running even though she wasn't sure where she was going to go. She ran into the Miz and fell on her ass.

"Who are you running from this time," the Miz asked as he helped her to her feet.

"John and Randy," she said looking back over her shoulders. She seen Cody running down the hall but no one was behind him. He caught up with them.

"Can we hide in your locker room? They won't know we are there," Rebekah asked and the Miz chuckled.

"Sure. I could use the company anyway. So you want to tell me what you did this time?" the Miz asked putting his arm around her as they walked down the hall.

**AN: I know the match was short and probably sucked but at least I tried. I was trying to picture it in my head as I went but I think it still isn't the best but don't fear readers. The drama in this story will make up for my sucky matches. She is getting better in the ring even though she has been in the company for a while. Thought I would show some Randy and Rebekah love here since he will play an important part in this story. I know that realistically he wouldn't have lost to her but he was taking it easy on her as she was on him as well. Can't have them injured before RAW now can we?**


	3. We Meet Again

**I only own Rebekah and no one else.**

Chapter 3 We Meet Again

**RAW**

To say that Raw was dull or boring would have been a total lie compared to what it really was. From the moment they showed up in the arena Rebekah and John were all about business. Normally that's how it was with anyone in the business. What they did outside the ring was different then what they did in the ring. The warm up earlier was something outside the business for Rebekah anyway. Though she was already at the arena earlier that day the atmosphere was different when everyone else was present.

Catering was a buzz before RAW started and now it was dwindling down to only a few. The few small groups that were left in the room were filled with silence.

She watched wrestling in the company of John most of the night. That was what they normally did. Sometimes the rest of the group would join in but tonight was different. Tonight it was just the two of them. Silence filled the room as Rebekah was watching the monitor and John was getting ready for his match that was the main event. He liked to be ready for anything and prepared earlier than most people. Going out there and entertaining his fans was really important to him.

John took a few moment s to glance between the monitor and Rebekah. A smile formed on his lips as he noticed that her eyes were glued to the monitor. She was lost in the match between Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes. He could tell by the expression on her face that she was torn between who to root for. He couldn't blame her either. Not only were they close friends of hers but they were close friends of him as well. He glanced at the monitor and seen the intensity between the two of them. He knew that the two in the ring were close outside and inside the ring as well. He just hoped that nothing ever came between them like it did between him and Randy a few years back.

He and Randy were friends again inside the ring as they were outside. It used to be when they both were focused on the title that friendship in the ring was put to the side and torn upside down. The main thing was that they were friends outside the ring no matter what. They used to be pitted against each other as rivals in the ring. They used to tear each other apart and not even think twice. The battles between the two of them were so intense that it strained their friendship some.

What changed to make them friends in the ring? The answer wasn't what changed them but rather who. Because of one person the two of them had each other's back. Because of one person, differences in the ring were brought to the side like they didn't matter. One person made the differences between the two of them in the ring seem unimportant anymore. Who might you ask is the person responsible?

The answer was none other than Rebekah Wynters.

It wasn't sometime after Ted won the match that Rebekah started getting hungry. Her belly growled slightly and she knew she should head to catering while she could. She stood up and stretched. She grabbed her phone from beside her and let John know where she was going.

Upon entering catering Rebekah grabbed a quick snack and a couple bottles of water. She made her way to an empty table and took a seat. Silence was something that wasn't to be broken anytime soon. Everyone who was in catering had other things on their mind then to say anything out loud. Too much was at stake tonight and everyone knew it. Tonight meant different things to each person but to Rebekah it meant something completely different. It meant trust, loyalty, and respect.

Trust. What exactly did it have to do with trust? Well she had to trust that the one person who was always in her corner would remain there even when things got tough. The one person who lived by close to the same things she did. The one person who she was always glad to defend and stand up for. The one person who was a close and personal friend both inside and outside the ring. The one person who had her back no matter what.

John Cena.

Loyalty. She was nothing but loyal to him. She was in his corner through it all. The victories. The losses. The opinions he voiced in the ring. The photo shoots and interviews. The press and media always saw the two together. After all she was his valet. His manager. They went everywhere together when it pertained to their business.

Respect. She had amplitude of respect for John. He was everything he said he was in the ring. He was everything and more outside of the ring. Their personalities were similar both in the ring and out which is probably why they worked so well together. They had chemistry. Chemistry was important between the two of them since they were always in each other's corner. When the one wrestled the other one waited on the outside.

Rebekah sat there thinking about what was expected of her tonight. She knew John had a match and like normal she would be out there in his corner. But something in her gut told her that tonight was different than any other night. She had a bad feeling about what would transpire and she knew she would have to warn John. Or at least tell him to be more careful than usual. John told her about the match and all he was informed of. She simply nodded and that was all.

"Mind if I join you?" a deep voice asked bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked up and her hazel eyes came face to face with a pair of blue eyes that she knew so well. A smile formed on her lips as she simply nodded. The figure pulled out a chair and set across from her. She took her last few bites of food before leaning back in the chair. Her gaze lifted from the table and locked with the person who was now in her company. Nothing was spoken between the two as was normal for them. Sure if she wanted to converse with the person she was more than welcome to but sometimes the silence was all that was needed between the two of them. She tore her gaze away from the intense blue eyes and looked around catering. A few groups were seated around some of the empty tables but they were different groups then the ones that were in catering when she first entered the room. She found herself staring off into space as she thought about John's match.

She wasn't sure how long she had been staring off into space but a vibration on the table brought her back from her thoughts. She stared at her phone before she made an attempt to check it.

_It's almost time to kick some ass but I'm missing the one person who is always in my corner ;) – JC_

A smile formed on her lips as she read the text from John. He was such a dork sometimes. She shook her head and responded to the text. She gathered up her trash and threw it away before she headed back to the table. She put her phone in her pocket and scooted the chair to the table. Old habit of hers. She glanced over at the person whose company she was enjoying and locked eyes with him. A few seconds passed before a smile formed on her lips.

"Duty calls," Rebekah spoke softly. The person nodded their head and stood up. Instead of looking down at the person she was now looking up. She had to take a small step back to actually look at their face rather than the chest. A chuckle from the person in front of her made her frown slightly. She shook her head before a small laugh escaped her. She was shorter then a lot of people in the WWE. Her small 5 foot 7 frame stood nothing against the 6 foot 5 frame in front of her.

"Good luck out there and be careful," the deep voice spoke softly. She simply nodded before hugging the person before walking away. A smile stayed on her face until she met up with John.

"You ready to do this?" she asked when she stood side by side with him at the gorilla. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Always." Rebekah nodded as she thought of warning about what she was feeling. John, who could tell she was nervous for some reason unknown to him, pulled her in for a side hug.

"Just be careful please?" John was taken aback by this. Normally she told him to be careful just like she just did but something was different about it this time. Normally when those words were spoken she was confident and her voice didn't seem uneasy like it just did.

"With you in my corner how can I be anything but careful," John said with a smile on his face. She looked over and smirked. It was hard to be serious when he was the one smiling and making jokes.

"Just promise me you will be extra careful out there tonight."

"Why do you think that I won't be careful? Do you know something I don't?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face. Something just wasn't right. Something just didn't feel right.

"Just promise me."

"I promise." Rebekah nodded. John was about to speak again when his music blared through the arena. He looked over at her as she took a deep breath.

"I have a bad feeling about this," she spoke hoping that she was only talking to herself and that he didn't hear her. He froze the minute those words left her mouth. He watched her get in front of him and he followed her out to the stage and acted like he didn't hear the words she spoke.

Rebekah watched as John came out on the stage and got into character immediately. She used to pick with John and tell him that when she would watch him backstage on the monitor that he looked like a kid who had been deprived of candy during his childhood and was determined to not be denied it anymore. Of course the ring was the candy and he was dying to get it. She walked to the top of the ramp and waited for him to look over and nod towards her. Once he did they both ran down and slide into the ring. She walked over toward the turnbuckle that John would stand in moments before the match and clapped as she watched him. John walked over to her and waited for his opponent to get into the ring. Alberto Del Rio was on the outside of the ring.

"Just please be careful," was all she said as she put her hand on his shoulder before climbing out of the ring. John's thoughts went back to what she said before. Now he was having that same bad feeling and he didn't like it one bit. He knew Rebekah rather well. Enough to know that when she had a bad feeling that it meant something bad was going to happen. That was the way Rebekah ticked. She was very in tune with her surroundings and instincts. Everyone close to her knew that. He took one more look at her before the bell rang and he was staring at Alberto Del Rio.

Rebekah watched as the two locked up in the ring and instantly started feeling worse about the match. She wasn't sure what was going to happen but she wasn't sure that it would be a good thing. She paced the outside of the ring. Smacking the apron when John needed encouragement. She even felt the need to tell Ricardo Rodriguez off. He kept trying to interfere with the match but she wasn't going to let him get involved that easily. She kept her gaze on the match and could tell that John was gaining his momentum back. He executed the five knuckle shuffle and was about to put a little Attitude Adjustment on Alberto when Ricardo Rodriguez decided that he would get on the apron and distract the referee. That was all it took for John to look at him and for Rebekah to have enough of him. With the referee trying to get Ricardo Rodriguez off the apron, John trying to fight off Alberto who just got up and another momentum shift, and Rebekah on the apron as well the referee was very busy. Once John gained the upper hand again Rebekah jumped off the turnbuckle and pulled Ricardo Rodriguez's feet out from under him. His head bounced off the apron and he lay sprawled out on the floor below.

She turned back to John only to see something wasn't right. He was sizing Alberto up for the Attitude Adjustment when she seen someone on the stage. She strained her eyes to see who it was only to see more than one person on the stage. Her eyes widened as she seen seven different guys heading their way. She got up on the apron and tried to get John's attention.

"John! Look out!" she yelled into the ring. At this point Alberto was already on John's shoulders and he was about to throw him down when he heard Rebekah. Unfortunately he heard too late as the seven guys swarmed the inside of the ring and attacked both John and Alberto. Rebekah stood there in complete shock as the men continued to beat John and Alberto. Ricardo Rodriguez was in a frenzy as well at this point. He began speaking in Spanish so fast that she couldn't tell what he was saying. She didn't know what to do.

Before she could even do anything two of the men locked eyes with her and began to climb out of the ring. She glanced back and forth between the two of them. She watched there every movement. The looks on their faces said it all. They were about to cause some major damage to not only her but to Ricardo Rodriguez as well. One glared at her and the other looked at Ricardo Rodriguez. The guy attacked Ricardo Rodriguez like he was nothing. Rebekah stood there wide-eyed. She was unsure what to do. The guy was continuing to come closer and closer. Rebekah finally willed her legs to move and before even she knew what was she was doing she had already grabbed a chair. The guy smirked at her efforts. He grabbed her by the arm and she hit him with the chair. He stumbled back a few steps.

Rebekah wasn't the type to back down from anything no matter what it was. The guy glared at her and licked his lips. She went to hit him again but he grabbed the chair. Both of them were fighting to claim the char. He had one hand on the chair and the other was on her throat. She gasped as he started squeezing her throat. She was gasping for air and slowly she was losing the grip on the chair.

John who was getting his ass kicked in the ring noticed what was happening outside the ring. A look of panic filled his eyes when he noticed the hand on Rebekah's throat. Before he knew it the leader had him up on his shoulders and was about to slam him down on the ground.

"Rebekah!" John screamed before he was thrown down on the mat.

Before anyone could do anymore damage the crowd went nuts as Randy, Ted, and Cody ran down to the ring. The six guys in the ring panicked when they seen more help coming. Ted and Cody shot in the ring and began attacking the men. The other man who was beating up Ricardo Rodriguez joined the men in the ring. Randy ran around the ring and jumped the guy who was chocking Rebekah. She fell to the ground gasping for air. Randy continued to beat the hell out of the guy. He stopped only to make sure she was ok. He pulled her into a quick hug before he joined them in the ring. Rebekah stayed on the outside of the ring until the rest of the guys were out of the ring.

Randy, Ted, Cody, John, and Alberto all started clearing house. Rebekah and Ricardo Rodriguez watched on as the guys threw everyone out of the ring. A few minutes later all seven men were standing outside the ring with the biggest scowls on the faces. Randy and John were seething. Alberto and Ricardo Rodriguez were standing outside the ring near the announcers table. Rebekah glanced over at Ricardo Rodriguez and Alberto before getting in the ring.

"Are you ok?" Rebekah nodded and reciprocated the question. He nodded. Rebekah looked at Randy. His blue eyes said it all. He was truly pissed. The Viper was livid and continued to glare out at the men. Randy walked over to Rebekah and made sure she was ok. Randy lifted her chin up and noticed that bruises were starting to form on her throat where she was chocked. The anger started boiling inside him more. He rubbed his hands over it lightly and then quickly glared at the group. He wanted to kick their ass. To hospitalize them for the damage they had inflicted on her. He walked back over to the ropes.

"Mark my words. You will pay for what you did to _her_," Randy yelled out in pure anger. By the time he said her it was through gritted teeth. He fought back the urge to head out there and kick there ass now. He thought better. He would wait until the right time. He would make each and every one of them suffer for the damage done.

Rebekah looked down at the mat. She knew that what he was saying would come true. He would make them regret the night they began to mess with her and John. They would each suffer. Everyone knew that. Maybe everyone but them. When anyone attacked someone close to Randy they suffered dearly for it. He wouldn't stop until they paid for what they did. He would end their career and not think twice about it. The Viper was someone you don't mess with. And when it came to _her_ you don't mess with _her_ or you will regret it. Messing with _her_ would be deadly for anyone. Messing with _her_ would sign your death wish.

Rebekah finally looked out at them, taking them in for the first time. She froze when she locked eyes with the man who stood up front. His eyes were cold and calculated just like Randy's. After Randy spoke the man who stood up front was staring at her with such intensity she thought if looks could kill they would be six feet under. She couldn't believe who it was. She couldn't believe what just happened and that he was part of it. She looked at the rest of the group and then back to him. His stare was cold but softened somewhat when he locked eyes with her this time. It was like he just registered who she was for the first time. Like she shocked him for being on this side. The side that would be her greatest downfall. She glared at him before shaking her head and turned her attention between Randy and John. She finally turned her gaze back to the mat looking rather annoyed with what was going on. Like she wished the floor would swallow her up.

John noticed her shaking her head and wondered what was going on. The glare she gave before she shook her head made him confused even more. Something told him this was the bad feeling she had but she looked caught off guard for a split second before her guard shot right back up. The split second she glared was when her guard was down as if she was truly hurt by what transpired. Something that rarely ever happens. Something told him that this was only the beginning of something he wouldn't like whatsoever. Something told him that it was going to be a long time until things were back to normal.

**AN: Wow. Such hostility. I could feel the anger and hate as I wrote this part. I bet you can guess who was the group that attacked John and Alberto Del Rio was. Like I stated before I am not going by storyline. I am making my own storyline. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
